Ano yume no Mukou e
by witchfingers
Summary: Odd to wish for something the both of them knew was impossible. But it was their dream, and even if dreams don't come true, they are sometimes the only things left to hold to. [Al x Winry]


Disc: I don't own FMA. If I did… ENVY WOULD BE THE MAIN CHARACTER…! MWAHAHA--- (chokes)

_For kami-sama's sake pretend Al is older than Winry. Romantic couples are better if the boy's older... (and taller, haha.)_

_**Ano yume no mukou e

* * *

**_

_Arukidashita, bokura wa mata, tachidomatari dekinai_...

A memory.

The memory of a couple of childish, determined gold eyes, and a voice that echoed, "Don't be scared." Scared of what? He had been scared that his brother would never return. After ten years, he hadn't. What was there left to be scared of?

_Arukidashita, bokura wa mata, tachidomatari dekinai_...

A memory.

The memory of a couple of childish, determined gold eyes, and a voice that echoed, "Don't be scared." Scared of what? He had been scared that his brother would never return. After ten years, he hadn't. What was there left to be scared of?

_Mata au, made no, yakusoku da kara._

He'd gone trough all those little things he'd left behind, visited everyone that had once known him. Alphonse had strived to know more about those four lost years he couldn't recall, but most of all, he'd strived to know more about _him_, about his brother, the one he only remembered as an eleven-year-old, with grim, sad eyes saying they would transmute their mother. Even after getting rid of that armour shell, and becoming himself again, with his respective age and personality, he'd become aware, immediately, that he lacked memories of his beloved brother.

The first thing he'd done when he'd found his body was back, was cry.

_Wakemonakute, namida afure, koborenai you ni shita kedo_,

Tears wouldn't solve anything, he knew.

But it was the best he could do to make up for all those times he was sure he'd wanted to cry, and couldn't.

_Mabuta no tsukima niji'n de guru yo._

Brother.

Brother.

It was the one word he found himself whispering when he thought no one could hear, Winry would sometimes say his name too. It was hard to tell who missed him the most, at least they had eachother. By the riverside, some lonely sunsets they would watch the water and sigh their breaths away. Sometimes he'd hold her gently, telling her it was alright, sometimes he wouldn't and they would stay there late, until the moon's arrival told it was bedtime. Then, with their hearts sailing in a frighteningly calm sea, they'd leave to home-made meals Rose usually made just for them.

_Daremo inai eki no hoomu. Tatazunde miru to, koe ga kikoetekuru..._

Other times, with his copper ponytail oozing with the wind, Winry's goodbye words would get lost in the silence, as his hand clutched a suitcase, and his back disappeared into a train wagon that would take him somewhere distant, and then she'd know he wouldn't be back for a while. But by that time, she was used to waiting.

But the difference was she knew Al would return home. She just did. After all, despite previous circumstances, Winry was the one who remembered Edward the most.

_Brother..._

Al would always come back.

_Kibou sagashite takusan no fune ga, tooku, hatenai umi wo koetayori._

They knew both of their hearts would never stop longing for a someone whom they'd never see again. That was a little foolish thing they and the rest of mankind shared, and even so, it felt so unique. It gave them strength to look forward to a new day in which perhaps, defiant golden eyes, a cocky smirk, and loosely braided blonde hair would walk in through the door and claim they were there to stay.

Odd to wish for something the both of them knew was impossible. But it was their dream, and even if dreams don't come true, they are sometimes the only things left to hold to.

"_Those little imperfections are the ones that make this world so beautiful_."

_I'm not afraid to go for sail korekara bokura wa,_

Even in his determination he was aware of his simplicity. The world was made up of little things, the 'one's that formed a 'whole'. Life was a cycle.

Just like the sunrises and sunsets Al and Winry sometimes watched together by the riverside.

_Soresore atarashii name ni mukatte tabidatsu yo._

He had a dream, which was as beautiful as it was idyllic. He wished to see his brother smile again, to laugh with him as he was sure they once had. Because that was the way in which his world of blurriness would change.

In his insignificance, just a 'one' in a 'whole', he knew it was impossible to go beyond that dream. They both knew.

At least they had eachother.

* * *

**

* * *

There you go, this is the translation:**

**_Arukidashita, bokura wa mata, tachidomatari dekinai_... (We're walking, and can't stop yet,)**

**_Mata au, made no, yakusoku da kara_. (Because of a promise we made to meet again.)**

**_Wakemonakute, namida afure, koborenai you ni shita kedo_, (Without reason, your tears spill for me. They didn't overflow, )**

**_Mabuta no tsukima niji'n de guru yo._(But they were there beneath your eyelids.)**

**_Daremo inai eki no hoomu. Tatazunde miru to, koe ga kikoetekuru..._( There's nobody on the station platform. I stop and watch, and I can hear your voice.)**

**_Kibou sagashite takusan no fune ga, tooku, hatenai umi wo koeta you ni._( Looking for hope is like the many ships that have crossed a wide, endless ocean.)**

**_I'm not afraid to go for sail korekara bokura wa, _(I'm Not Afraid To Go For Sail; from here,)**

**_Soresore atarashii name ni mukatte tabidatsu yo._( Start our trip by facing each new wave.)**

**-Ano yume no Mukou e. _Hagaren Songfile: Alphonse Elric_ -**

**Yeah, I'm EdWin all the way. But sometimes, you can get tired of certain things, huh? (Why on Earth would I do EnvyWin, AlWin, if I hadn't gotten tired? XD)**


End file.
